Renewal
by michigantheatrelove
Summary: "It's always been you, Mione"   The story of Ron and Hermione's life told through a series of snapshots. Some occuring a day after the last, some years apart. But that's what makes their love...magical. RW/HG, HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

Renewal

It was over. They had won. And yet, somehow, there was still a spot missing in the recently renewed feeling of safety in Ron's mind. He was missing Hermione. He didn't know what it was, but without her, he couldn't bring himself to celebrate or mourn. Or anything. The pain from losing Fred was clouded by his worried thoughts of Hermione. Where had she gone?

It was only when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that he came across the brown-haired girl that he adored so much.

"Mione" He started in a gentle voice "What are you doing here?"

"I, I was trying to go to bed, but I d-don't know the password to get in" she sputtered

"Don't worry" he said as he put his arm around her waist and looked up at the Fat Lady. "Renewal" he said clearly to her. "A fifth year told me" he said to Hermione after she gave him a puzzled look. They stepped slowly into the common room that they had not seem for a whole year. Nothing had changed, and Ron was glad, he had been worried that Hermione would not have been able to endure the sight of their precious Gryffindor Tower blown to pieces. Ron walked all they way up the steps to the dormitories with Hermione, but started to turn away as he reached the door on the boys side that was marked "Seventh Years"

"Ron" Hermione whispered, Ron stopped moving instantly as if his only desire in the word was to hear her soft voice.

"Yes?" he murmured back.

"Ron, can I stay with you, I, I don't want to be alone right n-" But she didn't even have to finish her sentence, Ron stepped toward her and put his strong arms around her, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Of course, Mione, anything" He whispered to her through her bushy hair. He then pushed open the door and led her inside. As he passed the beds, he longed for the nights which he had spent there, worry free, and filled with laughter. Now as he passed the beds of his roommates, he felt all the hurt that the past year had left. As they neared his bed, they saw Harry and Ginny, curled together on Harry's bed, fast asleep. 'They look so peaceful' Ron thought as they passed the two, it didn't even anger Ron to see Harry with his sister. 'This is who she's meant for' he thought, and he knew instantly that it was true.

He pulled the curtains to his bed and helped Hermione climb up, he then shut the curtains and murmured a quick silencing charm so as not to wake Harry and Ginny. He looked at Hermione, she still looked so beautiful, even with a face streaked with dirt and tears.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone" she started "But I just can't handle that right now."

"Mione" he said, looking at her seriously "don't think that I don't want you here, not even for a second. There is no place I'd rather be than here with you. I'd do anything for you Mione, don't you know that?"

"I don't know" She sniffled.

"Sweetheart," he whispered softly "I always want to be with you, no matter what."

"But what about you family, F-Fred?" As she said Fred's name, a pained look of anguish came over Ron's face.

"He's only been gone a few hours," he said, with raw grief very apparent on his voice. "and I miss him so much. I'll always miss him, but I ache for you, Mione. It's enough just to be here with you."

"Ron, about before when I, I k-kissed you, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it doesn't have to happen ever again-" But Ron silenced her but putting a finger to her lips, and then slowly drawing her closer to him, and slowly pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. When they broke apart he was looking at her with radiant eyes.

"Now why on earth would we want that not to happen again?" She laughed through her tears and just looked at him as he took both her hands in his. "I love you, Mione" he said, with more emotion in his voice than she'd ever thought possible of him.

"I love you too, Ron" she whispered, and then laughed softly, a warm smile breaking in to her face "But I never thought I'd hear you say it back. He looked at her warmly, so much compassion and tenderness in his eyes.

"Are you kidding? It's always been you, Mione" He pulled her back into a kiss, starting out slowly, and firm, but soon heating up into a fiery, passionate kiss as they had shared during the battle. As her felt Hermione lean into the kiss, he pulled her closer, on arm tightly around her waist, and the other behind her head, tangled in her hair. They broke apart and just looked at each other, both feeling warm and safe. Ron took Hermione in his arms, slowly tracing circles on her back as leaned back with her and sunk into the numerous pillows that he had propped up on his headboard. And, feeling calm with the world, and real love between them, they too, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That day dawned, golden as ever, and it was amazing to Hermione that such miracles as dawn, day, and dusk were formed before here eyes all the time, and yet each time, the beauty struck her speechless. She rolled out of bed and smiled, she was seeing Ron today, something she had been longing for every second since the last time they had said goodbye. She thought back to the only time she had felt truly close to him, that night after the final battle when they had shared a kiss and sleep. They had quite literally slept together that night, and to Hermione, that meant more than any other meanings that phrase could produce. It had been nearly three years since that day, but she still thought of it often. She couldn't wait to see Ron that night.

After a time, Hermione began to prepare for that night's date. She and Ron had been seeing each other ever since that night when they had confessed their love, and yet, every date made her excited as their first had, she knew she loved Ron, she knew she would always love Ron. She knew that wouldn't change.

As Hermione finished dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror, a mint green tea length dress, simple white ballet flats, and her hair left down, in long, loose curls. As she was touching up her makeup she hear her doorbell ring and Ron let himself in with his usual greeting.

"I'm here, love" he called out. Hermione blushed as she turned to exit her room and go meet him. They met each other halfway through Hermione's small apartment and Hermione glowed as Ron's eyes fell upon her. "You look amazing, Mione" Ron said, gazing down upon her. Hermione giggled softy as she fell into Ron's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Let's get going" She said, smiling at him. "Our reservations are at eight, and its nearly seven thirty." She took the arm he offered her and they walked out together, leaving the lights on behind them.

It was a cool winter's night, they stepped through the thin snow forming on the sidewalk and made their way to the leaky cauldron so they could enter Diagon Alley. Hermione much preferred this intimate walk than apparating, she knew Ron was sometimes uncomfortable walking through the muggle cities, but to her, it was perfect. As they made their way to the restaurant they passed all the places they had known as children, ollivander's, Madame malkin's, flourish and blott's, and everything that made them feel so much at home, that they couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione" Ron said as they were seated and handed menu's. "I'm so lucky, I'm sitting here with you, and I know that this is all I need. You're everything to me, darling, I hope you know that." Hermione smiled and took his hand from across the table.

"I know, Ron" she said simply, "we're both lucky, just to be here, and I'm so glad, it's all I've ever needed, I hope that _you_ know that." She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand. The waiter came, and they each placed their orders, Hermione picking the Shrimp Scampi with Angel Hair, and Ron, the Lemon Greek Chicken. As they finished their meal, Ron once again took Hermione's hand and stared deeply into her eyes, then, after a moment, he crossed the table to where Hermione was sitting and got down on one knee. Hermione gasped, and placed her hand to her mouth.

"Mione, I love you so much," Ron started, his eyes twinkling, "I've never wanted anything more than to fall in love with my best friend. And that's because there isn't anything more. You are the world, Mione, and anything I can do to make you feel safe, and happy, to have a feeling of family and passion, that's that I want to give you. Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione looked at him, speechless, her eyes filling with the most wonderful tears that had every grace her face, she opened her mouth to reply, but then suddenly,

"WON-WON?" Lavender Brown had just entered the scene. She marched over to them, Hermione still in shock, and Ron still on one knee. "How could you do this to me Won-Won?" She pouted, looking angrily at Hermione, Ron looked as though the world was about to end.

"Lavender, get out of here" Ron said under his breath, as though praying that Hermione hadn't noticed that she was there. But of course, she had.

"Lavender, of all the times you could pay us a visit, now isn't it, please, leave!" Hermione cried, leaping to her feat, outrage very evident on her face.

"Oh, really? Is this a bad time?" Lavender shrieked back, "was he in the middle of telling you how much he loves you, was he making you feel like you were the only one?" Thick tears had started to stream down Hermione's face as she sat back down in shock and looked from Lavender to Ron in confusion.

"Lavender, what are you talking about?" Ron said, stunned, "of course I was telling her I love her, and I'm kind of in the middle of asking her an important question, so could you leave, now!" Ron looked pleadingly towards Hermione, desperate for Lavender to leave.

"I'll leave" said Lavender softly, "but you should know, Hermione, Ron didn't seem so set on the fact that you were the only one when he was fooling around with ME in a room in the leaky cauldron last week!" She turned, and stormed out, leaving Ron and Hermione both crying.

"Ron, what is this?" Hermione screamed at him, making several people from the next table look up. "You were fooling around with Lavender, how, how could you do this to me?" She glared at him with so much anger and hurt on her face it just about broke Ron's heart.

"Hermione," Ron looked at her seriously, his voice breaking. "I would never cheat on you, Lavender isn't telling you the truth, please believe me."

"How can I?" Hermione said, barely containing herself from full blown sobbing "When you told me for a fact that you were staying in the Leaky Cauldron for business last week, is that what Lavender is, your "business"?" She had a look of so much anguish and emotional pain, that Ron was left helpless, as the woman he loved more than anything stared at him with so much anger.

"Mione, I love you so much, please listen!" But Hermione just stood up, throwing down her napkin.

"And to think" she said coldly "I would have said yes."

**REVIEW PLEASE! Review to find out what happens next! xoxoxoxoxo **

**-michigantheatrelove**


	3. Chapter 3

Ron sat, alone in his apartment. A broken man. How could the one person that he loved more than anyone else turn on him like this? And what was more, Ron knew the truth, and Hermione didn't. He had not slept with Lavender, he hadn't even seen her for months before that dreadful night at the restaurant. Several times a day he thought of contacting her, apparating to her apartment, sending her an owl, but he could never bring himself to do it. It had been a week since Hermione had left him at dinner, and he hadn't heard from her since, he didn't know if she was ok, or if she wanted to see him, or even if he and she were still together. Ron's insides ached at the thought of losing Hermione, she was so precious.

Ron was just uncorking a bottle of ink, determined to send a message to Hermione at last when he saw it. A silvery shape moving towards his window, as he let the window slide open, a silvery patronus made its way into his room, a stag, Harry.

"Prongs? What are you doing here?" Ron whispered to the patronus as it turned its graceful head towards him, but before Ron had time to say anymore, the silver stag's mouth open, and Harry's urgent voice filled the room.

"Ron!

Hermione's been badly hurt, meet us at St. Mungo's. Get here as soon as possible, she's in bad shape.

Harry."

Ron grabbed him cloak and turned on the spot.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Feedback is motivation!**

**-michigantheatrelove**


	4. Chapter 4

When Ron appeared at St. Mungo's he was immediately swarmed by Harry and Ginny, who were both very pale.

"Thank goodness you're here, Ron." Ginny said breathlessly "it's not looking good"

"What happened to her?" Ron asked, his voice starting to tremble. But neither Harry nor Ginny said anything as they led him down several corridors and into a small room.

"She's here" said Ginny quietly. Ron looked down on to the bed and his heart sank down into his stomach.

"Mione" he whispered. Hermione's face was covered in blood, she was white as a sheet, several healers were looking at her anxiously.

"Hit by a car" the younger of the two healers said to him. "A Muggle car down Charring-Cross road" but with wounds this deep, there are even some magical procedure that take time."

"Will she, will she be ok?" Ron stammered, his eyes welling up with tears.

"It's hard to say" said the healer sympathetically, "the car was moving at a high speed, she was swept right off her feet and she hit her head pretty hard." Ron looked at her small face, where he could see multiple scrapes and gashes, dried blood caked everywhere.

"Please be ok, Mione, please" Ron whispered at her. Ginny took his arm and hugged him gently.

"Ron, the treatment could take hours, surely you don't want to wait the whole time?" Harry asked him.

"I've got to" Ron murmured, "I'm not going to leave her, never ever again" Harry nodded at him silently, and understanding between them. Then the second of the healers spoke.

"Young man, if you are planning on staying past visitors hours, you need to sign in at the overnight desk out front" Ron looked up at her.

"Alright" he said to her, and then to Hermione "I'll be right back." He left the room and Harry and Ginny followed.

"Ron, Harry and I are going to take off, are you going to be ok?" Ginny asked him softly.

"Yeah, Mione needs me more than I need anyone, I'll see you two later, and take care." He nodded towards Ginny's stomach, where her very first pregnancy was just beginning to show. He kissed Ginny's cheek, grasped Harry's hand, and then set off towards the overnight desk. "Hello, I'm here staying with a Hermione Jean Granger"

"Name?" the wheezy old receptionist asked him.

"Ron Weasley" he responded. Drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"And relationship to the patient?" the receptionist asked. Ron gulped, what was his relationship with Hermione? The events of the past week had left him wondering if Hermione ever wanted to see him again. He sighed and spoke

"Friend" he said quietly.

"Very well, I have you down Mr. Weasley" The receptionist answered him.

"Thank you" Ron said, and then turned away towards Hermione's room.

Days later, it seemed, though it was only a few hours, Ron awoke. He had been dozing in the cushioned chair next to Hermione's bed. He looked at the clock, it was one o'clock in the morning. The room was dark, but he felt something stirring next to him.

"Lumos" Ron murmured, and a light appeared in the room. Hermione was moving around in her bed, the corners of her eyes beginning to open. Ron extinguished his wand and flipped the switch on the wall up, so all the lights in the room turned on.

"Ron?" he heard a faint whisper, and turned back to the bed.

"Mione" he said gently "How are you doing, are you feeling alright? I've been so worried."

"Why are you here?" she asked him warily. "Should you be with, with Lavender or something"

"Mione!" Ron almost started crying "I never slept with Lavender, I don't know what I can do it make you believe me. All I know is that I know I love you, and I would do anything for you, that's why I'm here, I've been here all day, as soon as I heard what happened, I've never left your bedside. I love you so much, darling." Hermione stayed quiet, listening, when she didn't respond, Ron continued, "After you left at the restaurant, I stayed home for days, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. All I could think was that you hated me, and I was so mad at myself for just letting you think that I had done that. I would never do anything to hurt you, Hermione. Please listen to me!" It was only after several minutes that Hermione spoke.

"I believe you" At these simple words, a huge smile lit up Ron's face, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much, sweetheart" He looked at her with warm eyes.

"Ron, I love you too" Hermione said, blushing, and bringing color back to her sweet face. Ron came around to the side of her bed, and Hermione gasped as he got down on one knee.

"Mione, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy, I want to make you proud to be my wife, I want a family with you. I only want you, Hermione, and that's all I've ever wanted. Mione, will you marry me?" Hermione looked at him, tears streaming down her face, she reached up, and stroked Ron's cheek with her fingers, then looked him in the eye and spoke.

"Yes"

**Much more to come! Review please! I love feedback!**

**-michigantheatrelove**


	5. Chapter 5

Ron smiled and turned over in his sleep. How wonderful it felt to be married. And not just to be married, he was married to Hermione. He felt something tickle his face and he opened his eyes. He had rolled so close to Hermione that her long brown hair was in his face. He reached over and caressed her face with his hand. Her slender face, her smooth skin, her peaceful eyes, all so perfect to him. He leaned over and kissed him, first on her forehead, then her nose, cheeks, and eyelids, by the time he softly kissed her on the lips, she had begun to stir and slowly sat up in bed.

"Morning, sunshine" Ron spoke sweetly to her, she turned to him and smiled.

"Ron, must I ask you again to not wake me up when I am so deeply asleep?" She looked at him playfully, and he laughed, scooting closer to her.

"Maybe a few more times will do the trick" He whispered and nuzzled his face in between her face and shoulder and kissed her neck. She moaned slightly as she felt Ron kissing her, she turned to him and allowed him to take her face in both of his hands, and then leaning into the kiss she knew was coming. How Hermione was always so weak in the face of Ron's kisses, and yet how she loved it.

"Ron, we should get some breakfast" she murmured softly, but Ron ignored her, putting both his strong arms around her small figure, unwilling to let her go.

"Mione, I married you yesterday, I don't care about breakfast, I just want to be her, with you" He drew her back in slowly, tracing circles on her arms with his finger, until she looked at him, a flirty smile lighting up her face. Ron muttered a silencing charm and then tapped the radio next to him, beautiful music started to play.

"Ron…" Hermione breathed, but there was no going back now, Ron took her in both his arms, kissing her slowly. He breathed heavily, his heart pounding as Hermione slid one of her soft hands under his shirt.

"Maybe later," she thought "we can get some breakfast" The music was slow and sweet.

**Review please! What is going to happen next!**

**I apologize for not being the speediest updater, but school is almost over and then I will be free!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Michigantheatrelove**


	6. Chapter 6

Renewal Chapter 6

Hermione returned home from work late that day, she entered the kitchen, walking over the familiar tiles, smiling at the photo of her and Ron on their wedding day that they had hung above the table.

"Ron!" she called out, he got off work an hour before she did, and as he had not waited to pick her up from work today, she figured he must already be here. But there was no answer. Hermione walked into all the rooms of the house, but there was no gorgeous red-haired man to greet her. "Maybe he's gone to visit Harry and Ginny" she thought, her brother and sister in law had just had their first child. James Sirius Potter had become their first godchild and he was perfect. That must be where Ron was, he loved his sister's family so. She picked up the jacket she had just set down in the kitchen and put it on, she would just go down to Harry and Ginny's place and see what they were up to, and then come back for dinner with Ron. She turned on the spot with a loud CRACK!

She appeared in front of the little village house where Harry and Ginny lived, the lights were on and she could hear the radio playing. Walking up the path she smiled at the little flowerbeds, identical to the ones at the Burrow. Knocking on the door she breathed in the cool autumn air, letting her hair blow in the wind. Harry answered the door, still in his work clothes, he must have just gotten home.

"Hey" he said to her, smiling, "to what do I owe this surprise?" he stood back to let her in, and she walked across the threshold, looking around. Nobody else was in sight.

"Is Ron here?" She asked, a touch of worry in her voice. Harry looked at her, puzzled.

"No" he answered, nobody's here but me. Ginny and James are at the burrow visiting Molly, and I just got back from the ministry.

"You didn't leave when Ron did?"

"No, I had to stay late to sort some things out, besides, I don't think I saw Ron all afternoon" Harry told her, concern beginning to line his words. "He told me he was meeting someone for lunch, but I don't think I saw him come back, I assumed that he was meeting you, or George"

"He wasn't with me, and he couldn't have been with George, because I saw him with Angelina during out lunch break" Hermione now had worried lines across her face, her voice was starting to shake. "I don't know what's happened, Harry" She looked at him with fear in her eyes "He wouldn't just leave without telling me" Harry took Hermione in his arms, giving her a squeeze as he tried to console her

"Don't worry, Hermione" he whispered "I'm sure he's around somewhere, I'll help you find him, alright?" He held her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye "We'll find him Mione, don't worry" Hermione nodded quietly, trying to brush away the single tear that rolled down her cheek, she straightened up.

"Right" she said "Let's start at the burrow, check his office, the joke shop, Bill and Fleur's, Charlie's, Percy and Audrey's, George and Angelina's. He could be visiting Neville or Luna, he's got to be around somewhere." she finished, looking more confident. Harry smiled at her and then pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he muttered, and the silver stag appeared before their eyes "for Ron Weasley" he ordered the stag "Hermione missing you, respond with you whereabouts" Prongs nodded at Harry and then bounded through the window, to find the message's recipient. He then picked up his coat, offered his arm to Hermione, and turned on the spot.

The burrow, the office, the homes of Ron's siblings and friends. He was not found at any of them, and Harry did not receive a Jack Russell terrier patronus in return from Ron.

"I know he'll turn up, Mione" Harry murmured soothingly as he walked her up to her house, she was shaking from fear and sorrow. He hugged her when they reached the door and kissed her on the cheek. "Call Ginny or I if you need anything, alright?" Hermione nodded, hiccupping through her tears. She opened her front door and went inside.

Ron still wasn't there and she hurried to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. After crying for what felt like an age she sent a patronus to Harry and Ginny's place, to make sure Ron hadn't turned up there, several minutes later a response came from Ginny's horse patronus, telling her he hadn't been found, but they would let her know as soon as they knew anything.

As Hermione finally pulled up the covers of her bed, knowing sleep would be good for her, she moved over to Ron's side of the bed, his pillow smelled like him. Just as she was beginning to close her eyes, something caught her eye. On Ron's nightstand were a pair of shiny silver earrings, diamonds set in place. The fear in Hermione's heart only increased when the realized, the earrings did not belong to her.

**Sorry this hasn't been updated for a while, I have been out of state for a month, more chapters to come though! Review please!**

**-michigantheatrelove**


	7. Chapter 7

Three days and nights Hermione spent, lonely, tired, and terrified. It wasn't like Ron to leave without notice, and there was nothing to suggest that he didn't leave of his own free will. Much of the time Hermione had was spent at Harry and Ginny's, she couldn't bear to be left alone, left to wonder about where her precious Ron could be. A missing wizard repot had been filed, but nobody had contacted Hermione telling her that they knew of Ron's whereabouts.

She hadn't been feeling well lately, whether it was simply knots in her stomach out of fear for Ron, or an actual sickness, Hermione didn't know. Nor did she care. She didn't care about anything. Except Ron.

Hermione had taken the earrings and placed them on top of her dresser. She was sure she had never seen them before, it made her uneasy. Maybe they were intended as a gift for her and Ron had just forgotten to put them away. Maybe. She played this scenario through in her head often, for it was the only one that didn't end in heartbreak. Ron would never, ever cheat on her. Would he? Panic flooded Hermione as she apparated to Harry's place, she saw her reflection in the windows as she approached. She knocked with a shaky hand, and Ginny pulled the door open just as she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Hermione? Mione?" Hermione opened one bleary eye, she was in a clean white bed, the surroundings were unfamiliar, but there was a familiar face standing over her.<p>

"Where am I" she asked? Sitting up ever so slightly, and peering around the room.

"St. Mungo's" replied Harry, placing a hand on her shoulder to prevent her sitting up any farther. "You fainted, nearly hit your head on the brick, it was all Ginny could do to hold you up until I got downstairs to carry you here". A healer entered the room, looking pleased that Hermione was awake.

"Ah, good, you're up" she said, smiling at Hermione. "You seem to have lost consciousness due to a lack of nourishment and hydration, and what with all the extra nutrition you need to compensate for the other one, it doesn't seem surprising that your body didn't adapt well to you not eating or drinking for two days, we've accommodated it though, and it doesn't appear there will be any lasting complications."

She smiled again as she exited the room, scribbling on a clipboard as she left.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry "Have you heard anything about Ron?"

"You've been here only a few hours" Harry said, holding her thin hand between both of his own "and I'm sorry Mione, there's nothing on Ron" He squeezed her hand as her face fell. "We're doing our best, Mione, we really are, Ginny's out again talking to Magical Law Enforcement right now."

"I know, Harry" she whispered with a sigh "I'm just so confused" He looked at her sympathetically

" I have an idea, Mione" She looked up at Harry, with a questioning look in her eyes "Well" he started "we've all been trying to contact Ron, sending him owl's and patronuses, why don't you send him one, maybe hearing your voice will make him come back" Hermione smiled at him as he finished

"Yeah, I guess I've just been so distraught, I couldn't think, but you're right, he should hear from me, how much I miss him, how much I want to see him….how scared I am" The healer reentered the room as she ended her statement, Hermione looked up at her.

"Please" she said "what did you mean before? About needing extra nutrition for "the other one"?" she mimed quotations in the air as she spoke the last three words.

"Well" the healer began, matter-of-factly "what with the pregnancy, you need extra nourishment, that's just how it works"

The color that had built up in Hermione's face, drained. "Pregnancy?" she whispered, shaking her head "what pregnancy?"

"I take it you hadn't realized yet?" the healer said, smiling "well, that's hardly surprising, from the looks of it, you're only about a month along. We did some tests, due date in September, father is Ronald Bilius Weasley, everything looks healthy so far, as long as you start eating and drinking again, mind" She left the room, leaving a feeling on tension pulsing everywhere. Hermione looked at Harry, shock on her face, she pulled out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried, her silver otter burst into life before them "To Ron Weasley" she spoke firmly "I'm pregnant" the graceful otter swirled around, and off to find Ron. Hermione sank back into the pillows, hand resting on her still flat belly. "Harry" she breathed, her voice shaking "what is Ron never is found? What am I to do?"

**Ooh! What will happen next? Will Ron be found? And what about the baby?**

**Review please!**

**-Michigantheatrelove**


	8. Chapter 8

Ron sat, still as ever with Hermione's terrified voice still ringing in his ear "Pregnant…pregnant…pregnant". He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry from shock. If he could only get to her, tell her everything was going to be ok, if he could just get to his wand. But then the figure standing over him moved ever so slightly, then spoke.

"Pregnant?" Lavender said in barely more than a whisper, her voice livid. "You got her pregnant?" She started pacing, her wand pointed at Ron, whose hands were tied together behind the chair in which he sat. Then she broke down, anger leaving her face and terrible distress replacing it. "How could you get her pregnant, Won-Won? How could you do this to me?" Ron spat the gag out of his mouth, his voice cracked as he spoke for the first time in several days.

"We're not together, Lavender. I'm married to Hermione. Hell, I'll knock her up if I want to, because I want a family with her." Lavender shot a stinging spell at him and he winced as she kept pacing.

"Maybe we're not together now, but we were once. And you can't hide it from yourself, I know that what we had in sixth year was real!"

"And I know that what we had in sixth year was nothing!" Ron spat back at her, rage filling his face. "Not going to lie to you, I've never been and still am not emotionally tied to you. And I don't think you ever truly were to me"

Lavender let out a girlish gasp "Won-Won! How could you think that!" She threw down her wand and sat on Ron's lap, straddling him with her legs and grinded up against him, kissing him deeply, with Ron able to do nothing to stop her. "There" she whispered, pulling away from him "you can't say I'm not tied to you. Either way, the Amortentia will be ready within a matter of days. By then you'll be mine."

Ron stared at her in disgust. "Say and do what you will, Lavender, but I will never be yours" Using an inner strength he, until then, didn't know existed. He stood up, his legs shaking from a lack of nourishment over the past days. Lavender fell from his lap as he rose to his feet. With a cry of pain and a grunt of concentration, Ron whirled around, using the chair his hands were tied to to knock Lavender unconscious. In a maneuver worthy of a trained gymnast, he leaned back and picked up Lavender's fallen wand. Using it to untie his bonds, he freed himself from the chair, looking around. "Sailee!" He called for Lavender's house elf who was moving around upstairs. Sailee came down, gasping as she saw Lavender's body lying on the ground. "Take care of her" Ron said shortly as the little elf approached him. Still brandishing Lavender's wand he cried "Accio Ron's wand!" After a few seconds, it came, speeding toward him. He caught it and ran upstairs and out of the house. Pausing in the garden he flourished his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" the silver terrier burst from him wand, waiting for him command "To Hermione Jean Granger" He said, his voice steadfast and firm "I'm coming, baby. Everything's going to be alright. I love you." He flicked his wand, and the patronus set off.

He watched is disappear into the setting sun. Then, with only Hermione on his mind, He turned on the spot.

**Finally an update! School has been keeping me busy, but REVIEWS keep me motivated! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Michigantheatrelove**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione listened. Tears rolled down her face as Ron told her everything, the way he'd been taken, tied up, tortured, terrified.

"What scared me most, Mione" Ron spoke soothingly to her in barely more than a whisper "is the times she talked about putting me under amortentia, keeping me there forever….for me never seeing you again…" his voice trailed off as is cracked, leaving him shaking to the core, bowing his head, his eyes brimming with tears and he clung on to Hermione even more tightly.

Taking his large hand in both of hers, she traced circles on his skin, waiting for him to regain his composure, kissing him softly on the cheek as he looked back up to her.

"It's over now" Hermione whispered, lacing her fingers through Ron's "Harry's called the aurors, she's being tried by the wizengamot soon, in Azkaban for now, under charges of kidnapping."

Ron nodded, reassured, as Hermione continued to speak

"None of it matters anymore, you're here with me, and this time I'm not ever going to let go of you. I love you so much Ron, for always."

She was silenced as Ron turned his head and kissed her softly on the mouth

"I love you too, darling" he whispered in her ear.

Then, for the first time since they had been reunited, Ron placed a hand gently on Hermione's stomach, where he knew that very soon, there would be a bump. She looked up at him, fear in her beautiful eyes, but Ron shook his head before she had a chance to say anything.

"Don't worry, love, everything will be fine. I'm not mad about it, the healer said the baby is completely healthy. That's what's important."

Hermione nodded slowly as she sank into Ron's arms, though her breathing was still quick, and her small body still trembling.

"I was so afraid, Ron" her eyes welling with tears once again "Afraid that I'd be all alone with this, I thought we'd never find you. I didn't know whether or not you'd left by your own free will, or had been taken or anything. I was so terrified that if you got my patronus telling you that I'm pregnant, that you'd never come back…"

Her voice broke as she began to sob. Ron sat up, sitting Hermione up as well. Sitting cross-legged facing her, he took both her hands in his own and looked her in the eye

"Mione" he said, firmly but adoringly "Mione, I am so in love with you, I will never stop loving you, never. I'm not going to leave you. We are so lucky, sweetheart, that in eight months, we are going to have something that we are going to love more than anything else in this world. Family is the most important thing to me, but it doesn't matter if my family turns out to be big, or small, or somewhere in between. What matters to me is that you're part of my family…cause, gosh Hermione, I can't imagine living without you, I'd rather die"

He leaned back against the head of the bed, scooping Hermione up in his arms as he sank into the pillows.

Hermione leaned her head against Ron's chest, listening to his strong heart beating inside him. Tilting her head up to him, she smiled as he kissed her sweetly.

Feeling more calm, more warmth, more love than she'd felt in days, Hermione laid back down, resting against Ron.

Ron held her closely, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other laying across his torso, with his hand resting on Hermione's still flat belly.

After a period of silence Ron spoke quietly

"Mione?"

But there was no response, looking down at her soft face, Ron saw that his precious girl had fallen asleep. Leaning down to kiss her forehead gently, he too, allowed himself to sink into a peaceful dreamland.

**REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**I also have a little contest thing that I woudl like to start. I'm looking for a middle name for Ron and Hermione's baby! Send me a private message with a name suggestiong, telling me why you think it is the best choice. My favorite suggestion will be used in one of the next few chapters! Good Luck!**

**-michigantheatrelove**


End file.
